who's the kinky one now?
by akkachi
Summary: Aomine and Kise had just started dating,but there's more to Kise than what meets the eye and Aomine's gonna find out about that in the most dirty of ways .


Aomine and Kise were no strangers when it came to one another, considering they were friends since middle school, but now that they had just started dating, some things were _bound _to change. They both got to know that very well, the moment they started seeing each other differently. From that moment onwards -when the spark was ignited- when Aomine's hard muscles were flexed fully during practice, his chest filled with glistening sweat and his eyes burning with determination,they weren't something to look up to anymore...they had started to become something_ to lust after_. And after realizing this, Kise was more than impatient. There was just one small detail he missed though...Aomine had no idea about his intentions, and the sinful things he thought about doing to him during practice and at most times.

* * *

Going to Aomine's place wasn't something new to Kise, but this time he had something else in mind they could do,instead of playing games and watching TV. Arriving at his place, he kept thinking about that amazing day dream he had the other day, that included him and Aomine on top of the desks at school, the latter tied up and begging for him to fuck him senseless. He was getting all excited about that little fantasy that was taking place in his head,and he completely missed Aomine standing in the doorway, his eyes looking at him vacantly,trying to figure out what had him jumping from joy all of a sudden.

"Hey idiot, snap out of it,you gonna stand there for long?" he groaned and turned around,not bothering guiding him inside. He'd been there plenty of times he'd find his way,he was sure.

"Aominecchi! You're so cruel..._even now_!" Kise pouted in a loud manner, trying to grab his boyfriend's attention,knowing how much he despised these little acts of whining.

"Hah? _What's that supposed to mean? _You're still an idiot Kise, that won't change even if we marry or something"

Now that really killed the mood. He sighed inwardly at Aomine's stupidity and obliviousness but he'd somehow find a way to fix it and he'd do so _tonight_. No matter how much he disliked his general attitude towards his cheerful nature, he knew deep down he cared about him. That put him at ease and calmed him down all the times he had the urge to beat him with a basket ball. He also knew that Aomine didn't know much about intercourse between guys but he definitely knew about it in general. And Kise was all too innocently peeking at him in the bedroom, pleasuring himself to one of Mai-chan's magazines. Bringing the memory back, Kise couldn't help but blush at the image of Aomine grabbing his own hard erection, his large hands covering it and twisting it roughly. Matter of fact, he hadn't seen Aomine being so rough in something other than basket,and that was all the reason more to make him twitch in anticipation.

"Aominecchi... all this time we haven't even had a kiss._ You do know how to kiss right_?" he teased,wanting to get the best out of him, his look already narrowing. Let's just say Kise knew what to do and how to get him to do something. It's a game he was better at, and Aomine had no clue just yet.

"Oi, did you come here just to annoy me? If you want a kiss ,get your ass over here and _earn it_!"

For once, Kise had no idea Aomine could entice someone in something like_ this_. _Was there anything on this man that didn't turn him on? _His smirk while he uttered that last sentence, his husky voice inviting him in, the way he licked his lips and stared right through him.

Not wasting any time, he walked towards him and planted a soft kiss on his top lip,shutting his eyes slightly. He wasn't just going to jump in the lion's den, he had to figure out how Aomine worked and use it to his advantage.

"You call that a kiss?"

Smirking, Aomine pulled the blond closer to him, and tilted his chin up,looking right at his gorgeous light tinted eyes. He looked so innocent to him,and like they say innocence is the best aphrodisiac to a man.

"I call that _an invitation_.."

Oh Kise felt like he'd have so much fun tonight. His eyes shone in mischief and Aomine was surprised still for a moment, seeing Kise looking at him in a not so innocent way like he did before.

"Ahh..Aominecchi...you do know I'm capable of more than that, right?"

His hands slid down to Aomine's trousers and he began rubbing his growing erection over the hard fabric of his jeans. While doing so, he started licking his chin, slowly going down on his collarbone area and onto his exposed chest.

It'd be a lie to say that Aomine was _just _turned on. He hadn't touched down there in weeks, due to the harsh and laborious schedule his coach had given him,and he forgot how amazing it'd feel to have experienced hands rubbing down that spot he liked.

"Kise..._fuck_,let's go to the bedroom already"

And with that, Kise grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards his room,kissing him softly in the process. Not wanting to let him know of his intentions just yet, he let Aomine jump on the bed and grab a bottle of lube that was sitting on the nightstand.

Having applied a good amount of the liquid on his hands, he turned around to a most wonderful sight. Kise had taken off his shirt, exposing his equally exercised body, and he was teasingly pulling down his boxers, biting and licking his lips while doing so.

"_Shit..Kise...what_-"

Mouthing random words,Aomine couldn't help but stare at him and his little striptease show going on, his eyes following every movement of his hips, and finally focusing on his hard dick,that was begging to be touched.

"I'll make sure you enjoy this as much as I will... so Aominecchi, where do you feel it more?"

He climbed on top of him,and ran his hands all over his chest, his eyes shining in delight at the feeling of thick muscles underneath his fingertips. It felt almost unreal how hot Aomine was, with his dark complexion complimenting all of his features evenly and perfectly. His hands couldn't help but travel down below at his fully erected cock, loving the attention he was now giving him.

"Oh Aominecchi... you're so hard _already_? I can't imagine how it'd be like if I did this-"

Kise gave a quick twist on the tip with his tongue and continued on with taking it fully in mouth. Aomine's fingers curled the sheets in a fist and he shut his eyes in despair. Kise's tongue was way too skilled for someone doing this for the first time. It didn't help that Kise moaned everytime he reached the base and retrieved, leaving Aomine wanting to fuck him so hard,he wouldn't feel anything for days to go. Kise may have been kinkier than expected,but no one could deny Aomine of his prowess and manliness. He'd definitely get him back...right after he finished licking and sucking his dick so nicely.

Kise stopped abruptly and raised his head, drawing a lock of hair and putting it behind his ear. He climbed on top of him and slid his tongue inside his mouth, Aomine letting him freely explore his cavity, their kiss slowly heating up and resulting to a messy situation,with their mouths not leaving one another, moans and whimpers echoing the room. Kise had already started grinding his hips on top of Aomine, their shafts bumping into each other, the friction driving Aomine mad.

"Aominecchi..._fuck me long and hard tonight_.."

He was trying to sound seductive,but the cute whimpers that left his mouth were suggesting a more pleading way of putting his request. And when Aomine gripped his hands and placed him on top of him, he couldn't be more audible. They both wanted it so bad,and it was not easy to tell who did more.

Aomine positioned him and slowly entered him, earning a hitched breath and his name uttered in the most arousing ways. Kise's body was feeling it so much, he had started riding him and frantically moving his hips to match Aomine's thrusts. For a moment , Aomine was lost in his thoughts, looking at Kise and his adorably erotic faces as he hit his prostate over and over.

"Daiki..ah please, _faste_r.."

He begged and moaned,and grabbed Aomine's hands, placing them on his waist urging him to touch him. His hands felt like heaven, their heat radiating on his sweaty figure,and his fingers pinching and rubbing his sensitive pink nipples,that matched his light complexion finely.

"Ah fuck...Kise, you're so tight, I'm gonna tear you apart if you go on like this.."

"Tear me apart if you want to, _just go in deeper_, please Daiki _ah_-..."

God Aomine felt like he'd give up on any sense of self control he had in him,and fuck him like an animal on all fours, not letting him go until his voice had cracked from the moaning. When he felt his hands placed on Kise's ass by him, he sank his fingers on the skin tightly and squeezed that perfectly firm ass that was only his for the taking. And Kise felt like he'd die a happy man, having those rough hands around his butt and that hard cock in him. The lust he felt was like nothing else he had experienced before. He wanted that man and he wanted him like this all day.

They were both near their climax, their concetration and coordination in sync and the hot sweat running down their bodies. Kise was the first to go, spilling his white liquid all over Aomine's abdomen, and moaning painfully as he did, not wanting this sensation to go away. The other soon followed after him, filling Kise on the inside, his orgasm uncontainable. He thrust his hips a bit more,before helping him get off of him,and rolling him to the side.

"Ah..Aominecchi, I made a mess, let me help you"

He turned around,and licked everything off of his chest, Aomine focused on him while he did, his eyes hungrily taking in the sight. When finished, he licked his fingers, and laid down beside him.

"How the hell did you learn all these things?"

"Where did Aominecchi learn _to fuck so good_~?"

* * *

**A/N **Eyyy so I saw this really nice aokise prompt on tumblr,and I had to write it, with a few alterations ofc~. They're my fave couple after AoKaga!


End file.
